


Things to Expect when...

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Series: What to Expect (an ABO series) [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Explicit Birth, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Omega!Alec, Pregnant!Alec, alpha loving, day 6 - take my strength, erotic birth, graphic birth, malecweek, strength sharing, very kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... your mate is overdue and about to give birth to the first warlock-nephilim mix in history. That, of course, means that there's so many things that can go wrong in the middle of delivery. Leave it to Alpha Magnus to know exactly what his Omega-mate needs. </p><p>(Or: fast-forward to the end and Alec's about to popping out of his seams)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Expect when...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MalecWeek2016 Day 6** \- _Take My Strength_
> 
> I had originally planned to participate in MalecWeek since its announcement _months_ ago, but my thesis got in the way and I couldn't open my AO3 account for a whole week. So, as an apology to all of you, I am posting seven stories today for MalecWeek, as a late entry. I hope you still enjoy it even it it's a week late! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Not Beta Read. Beta Open for Volunteers.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warnings:** This story contains _MPREG_ in the A/B/O universe. If you are uncomfortable with the theme, I respectfully suggest that you turn back now because this will sear through your eyeballs and melt your brain into mush. I do not have the money to be held responsible. Also contains book spoilers. Thank you.

Alec screamed and, for a moment, the entire loft shook with Magnus’ worry. It was no small blessing that Catarina shock-proofed all the available surfaces, else everything—magic and non-magic alike—would have found its way to the floor by now. The soon-to-be parents were a mess of nerves.

“Magnus!” Catarina reprimanded her Asian friend with a pinch the shoulder, her clean beta scent trying but failing to combat the mixes distress from alpha and omega. They were the only ones allowed in the birthing room for the fear that more scents would drive the tension even higher. “You need to calm down. Your scent isn’t helping your mate.”

Magnus looked nearly as pale as his perspiring mate. It was ungainly for an alpha to even _be_ inside the room but both of them had insisted that they stay together through the whole process.

“Cat…” His voice wavered while he clutched Alec’s pale hand to his chest. “Cat, all that blood…” he turned to her with fearful eyes—the eyes of a man scared to lose everything he loved. “He’s going to be alright, right? Both of them? They’re going to be fine?” The normally over-confident man looked so small now.

Catarina felt a surge of overwhelming adoration for the pair. “Of course they are, Magnus. Blood in this situation is completely normal. I promise. Besides, you’ve healed your Shadowhunter from bone-deep cuts and saved him from a greater demon’s poison, right? This shouldn’t be a problem. Alec’s body is literally _built_ for this.”

Magnus’s gaze drifted back to his mate. Alexander was deathly pale, sweating, and breathing uneven. His dark black hair clung to his face while his eyes twisted close. It pained him to see the love of his life be in so much pain. He wishes, oh how he wished, that he could take it all away.

“Oh, _Alexander_ ,” he murmured against Alec’s forehead, “You’re so brave. Doing so, so well, my love, for our pup. I love you so, so much, Alexander, don’t give up now.”

“M—Magnus,” Alec spoke weakly when he opened his eyes. The bluest of the blue glazed over with unshed tears. “It hurts,” he said in a small voice.

Magnus could cry. He knew that his Lightwood neither cried nor admitted to being in pain. His Alexander would rather _walk_ all the way back to Brooklyn with a bone-deep werewolf gash on his thigh rather than ask for an _Iratze_ from his sister or parabatai. To see, hear, and _feel_ that pain in Alec’s system through their bonding bites made his stomach churn. He didn’t like causing Alexander pain.

“Shut up.” Alec gritted his teeth and attempted to glare. “I— _we_ —wanted this together. I’m not some damsel-omega who gets knotted without my consent, you bullheaded alpha—ahh—ah!” His hips lifted off the bed, feet pressing against the mattress, back bowing as another wave of contractions hit him.

“Alexander…”

Alec grabbed Magnus hand and squeezed it. “Just stay with me, alright, alpha? I need you here.”

“What else does he need?” Magnus turned to Catarina with a renewed look of determination. “Tell me and I can summon it. More pillows? A bigger birthing pool? Do you want me to rearrange the space so that the Alec can have a bigger place to rest on?”

“Magnus.” Catarina placed a hand on her shoulder. “The room you designed is already perfect. All we need is for Alexander to be ready to give birth to your first pup. He’ll need you for that. Any time now. He’s at seven centimeters. When it reaches that, he’ll need to push.”

Magnus shook his head. “But he’s in so much _pain_ , Catarina. How can I make this easier for him?” Just then, Alec let out a whimpered groan. “Catarina, _please_ , let me help him. There’s got to be something that I can do. I’m a fucking _warlock_ for Lilith’s sake! There’s something that I can do for my one true mate! Damnit!” His anger spiked and so did his scent, startling the beta.

“You can share your strength.” Catarina suggested quietly. She checks on Alec’s dilation again. “Eight centimeters.”

Fear spikes in Magnus’ system. “What?”

“You’ve done it before, right? Before you were even mates. You can do it now.” Catarina explained, hands wringing in front of her. “It’s not unheard of… but it’s not common either. I’ve never heard of power-sharing before the mating bite before so it just might work. He’s life force is depleted, Magnus, and you’ve got a never-ending battery in there. It’ll help him—”

“Get out.” Magnus growled, holding onto his omega’s hand. His inner alpha clawing at his self-control with the urge to protect its mate. If the room wasn’t warded, he has no doubts that all of New York would know what was happening inside it. Hospital rooms were designed with the best of technology while they only had magic wards.

“What?”

Magnus’ eyes turned golden green in the low light, so sharp at the edges that he could slice through diamonds. “I said,” he repeated, standing up to his full height to tower over her, “Get out. If I were to share my strength with him, I will damn well share it all, and I need skin-to-skin contact for the amount I have to transfer. So, I will say it again, Catarina, get out before I make you get out.”

Catarina huffed but nodded. “He’s at nine centimeter, Magnus. Remember, when he reaches ten, he needs to start pushing, okay?”

She turned around and made her own portal out of the magic-sealed room that protected them from any and all magical elements from the outside. After all, it wasn’t every day that a half-warlock and half-Nephilim baby was about to be born to this earth.

Once she was gone, Magnus kneeled by Alec’s side again. “Do you trust me, love?”

“I do,” Alec whispered, hand clutching at Magnus’ shoulder. “Alpha, I need you.”

Magnus disappeared their clothes in a snap, leaving them both naked to the cool air. Alec shivered. Magnus wrapped himself around his mate, sharing his natural warmth and pouring out a comforting scent. Alec’s sweet omega scent answered it immediately.

“Hey, baby,” Magnus cooed, taking his place behind Alec so that they were spooned together just like the last time they knotted. It felt as intimate as the first time they tied together. He buried his face in Alec’s neck, breathing in the sweet scent of Alec, and lowered his hands over the omega’s stomach, feeling their child moving within. “He’s gonna be a kicker, isn’t he?”

“Just like his daddy.” Alec nodded. He angled up to nip Magnus’ jaw. “You sure about this? I’m not… I don’t know how much I’ll pull from you when you open the connection.”

Magnus pressed their cheeks together with a hum. “Take my strength, my omega, take everything you need.” To emphasize his point, he rubbed his hand over the large bump that would soon disappear. Alec wove their fingers together, scent settling into a lull. Magnus had all that was precious to him in the cocoon of his arms. He nosed at Alec’s neck again before opening the connection between them.

Like a zing of lighting, power surged through their bond—hearty, powerful, and strong. It was _alive_ with the thrum of energy and the life they created together. Magnus cradled Alec to his chest, willing to transfer as much comfort as he can muster to the omega in pain.

“Alexander, my Alexander, always so brave for me.”

His senses went on over drive. He needed to see more than he can smell his mate’s preparedness to birth their child. With a burst of magic, he summoned a mirror to the foot of the bed so he can see Alec’s fluttering hole. Slick flowed out of it in a steady stream. It’s the omega male’s attempt to ease the passage.

At the same time, it was the most erotic thing Magnus had ever seen in his life. He couldn’t be distracted by it. The boy in his arms cried out again, body arching, head pressing against Magnus’ sternum.

“He’s coming! He’s coming! Magnus, I can’t—not like this—I can’t push!”

The inner alpha inside Magnus knew exactly what to do. “On your knees,” he said as he flipped the omega into position. Alec grappled at his shoulder, face buried in his neck, lips mouthing over the mating bite, spewing a string of gibberish. Magnus held his thighs open, feeling the wetness of blood and slick over the omega’s heated skin.

“Magnus, Magnus,” Alec chanted into his neck.

Magnus ran his hands soothingly up and down the curve of Alec’s back, an effort to reaffirm their connection for the omega. “I’m here love. Be steady.” He ran fingers through Alec’s sweat-damp hair, hissing as blunt fingers curled onto his shoulder. “Let go, my love, let go and I will catch you. I will always catch you, Alexander, I will never let you fall.”

“Mag—Mag—Magnus,” Alec whimpered into his mate’s neck. His belly hung low, chest leaking and dripping all over Magnus’ shirt, and cock heavy between his legs. “He’s so big,” he cried out, as Magnus watched their child begin to crown.

“He’s going to be so beautiful, just like you, my Alexander,” Magnus praised while wiping Alec’s tears away. He can feel their connection pulsing through the bond—Alexander’s fear, joy, and pain, but there was also something else. He took it all, accepted it, shared it. They made this life together, and together they shall bring it into this world. “I cannot wait to meet him.”

Alec shuddered on his knees. “Angels, Magnus, I can… I can…” He bit his lip and looked away, face flushed but it wasn’t from exertion.

Magnus easily saw the embarrassment. “My love, what is it?”

“Magnus, it feels…” Alec arched his back again, swollen breasts against Magnus’ chest, as he moaned from deep within him. “It feels, oh Angels, his head feels like—oh _fuck_!” A fresh wave of slick poured out of his hole, so fragrantly sweet that it nearly made Magnus intoxicated by the smell alone. “It feels like your knot, alpha.”

That mental image was clearly something that Magnus did not expect. His eyes grew wide and his cock grew hard, straining in his tight designer jeans that would forever smell like Alexander’s slick. He rocked back in disbelief, meeting Alec’s glossy eyes. The omega wasn’t lying. He could feel the arousal thrumming through their bond—guilty and ashamed.

“Oh, darling.” His eyes softened as he brought their foreheads together. “You’re good. You’ve been very good. Who says it’s wrong to feel _pleasure_ from bringing our child into this world? _Alexander_ , take your pleasure as I take pleasure it watching you give birth. You never cease to keep making me the happiest alpha in the world, and now you’re making me into a father.”

Magnus caressed Alec’s sides, allowing light blue sparks of magic to flow over the omega’s pale skin, until he reached the luscious round backside. He ran his fingers through the hot mess of slick before parting the cheeks go get a better view and a better access to his mate’s quivering hole. Tentatively, he even touched the sensitive rim.

Alec let out a full-body shudder. “Fuck!” He bit Magnus on the neck. “Alpha, alpha, please, I need you.”

Magnus dipped his hands to support Alec’s belly. “Push, baby, push with me.”

Alec screamed on the top of his lungs, fingers clawing deep enough to draw blood. “Magnus, I can’t. He’s too big. I—I’m gonna get ripped apart!”

“You can and you will.” Magnus’ eyes turned alpha-red for one brief second when he commanded his mate. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, there is no stronger omega in this world than you. You have seen death, survived greater demon poisoning, and gone to Edom. You _can_ do this. I know you can. I believe in you. Just a little more.”

Alec closed his eyes shut but nodded. “Angels!” He groaned as their child slowly crowned. “He’s coming—he’s coming—Magnus, he’s coming!”

Magnus could only watch in fascination as their pup’s head popped free with an obscene squelch. He drew Alec’s legs closer to him so that he can support the delicate muscle, eyes already beginning to sting.

“Oh, heaven and hell and angels, he’s gorgeous, my love.” He said, cradling the head in his hands. “You need to push, Alexander, just a little more and we’ll meet him.”

Alec’s eyes were full of determination when they met Magnus’. “I don’t know why in heavens I let you talk me into this but—oh heaven here it comes—I—angels—angels, the shoulders, Magnus, the shoulders! They’re _stuck_!” Red-rimmed eyes stared at his mate in fear. “It’s rubbing against my—” his cock twitched between his legs, head rubbing against Magnus’ stomach. “Touch me, please.”

“What?” Magnus couldn’t believe his ears.

“I need—” Alec gritted his teeth, “—a distraction, please.”

Of course, Magnus’ hand reached for Alec’s cock in an instant. An explosion of pleasure overcame the pain for the briefest of seconds, until Magnus set a slow and steady rhythm, still unsure.

“Like this?”

Alec moaned and threw his head back. “Yes, alpha, just like that.”

With his other hand, Magnus felt at Alec’s hole, and true enough it was fluttering as Alec slowly became more relaxed under his caress. It filled him with an alpha sense of pride, and his scent reflected it.

“You are the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen, Alexander. It makes me want to breed you up more until I get to have you like _this_ every day—open from our child, needy and wanting. I’m going to clean up your slick with my mouth once I’ve cut the umbilical cord. Would you like that, baby? Feeling my tongue leaning up your messy hole?”

Alec’s cock twitched in response. “Magnus, alpha, your hand feels so good—both of them.”

Magnus licked the sweat from Alec’s neck, mouthing at the mating bite. “Ready to finish the job, baby?”

“Yes.” Alec could only nod. His hands buried themselves into Magnus’ hair, nails bloody and sweaty. He folded his body across of his alpha’s lap, nosing at his alpha’s scent. “Let’s meet Max. On the count of three,” he inhaled deeply, “one—two—three—aaaargh!” His legs nearly gave way as the shoulder popped free, and the rest of their child followed easily in a gust of bodily fluids.

Happiness and relief mingled in their scents when the first ear-piercing scream echoed through the room.

Alec collapsed against his mate. Magnus repositioned them so that Alec could lie back on his chest and their son in Alec’s arms. He vanished the mess with a snap of his fingers, all the way to no-one-cares-where as long as it wasn’t in their birthing room. He summoned a warm towel from the shelf and helped Alec wrap it around the new born.

Little William Maxwell was cuddled in his omega-daddy’s arms—pale skin and dark-haired.

“He looks just like you,” Magnus murmured into Alec’s neck. They were both bone-tired from the experience—perhaps in equal part, but it was all Alec’s doing it Magnus were ever asked. He carded magically clean fingers up Alec’s bangs, pushing them away so he could kiss his mate on the cheek. “The most beautiful creature after his daddy.”

“Cut the cord and let’s rest, Magnus,” Alec said quietly as he pushed further into Magnus’ embrace. Magnus did so the traditional way with a small adamas dagger by the bedside table. With a wave of his wand, he preserved it in a small jar before storing it in a well-warded vault. He then wiped Alec down with warm sheets, being careful not to jostle the tender hole.

“You did well, my love,” he said, kissing Alec on the forehead.

“ _We_ did well, Magnus,” Alec amended, “Nine months and here we are. He screeches like a banshee.”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, I believe that comes from your side of the family, my love.”

Alec didn’t get to reply. The Nephilim was out like a light with his cheek pillowed on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus felt the butterflies return as he looked as his mate and child— _his family_ , for the first time in centuries of lonesome existence. He had a family to protect and care for, and it’s all because a Shadowhunter stole his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really sorry for the late entry! *bows* But I finish it all now, see? Story #6~ one more to go and I'm done for the day~ On a side note, it feels like the end for this series, but don't worry, it's not. I still have loads of in-between the pregnancy days to fill in~ send me your ideas~ 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
